Reverie
by Jane Anonymous
Summary: Faye gets tangled up in her own creation for a taste of the feeling of seeing the universe. For finally having her one precious dream come true. The Doctor, however, is yet again left grieving for losing people he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who or any of its characters except Faye and some of my original scenes.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: A Strange Dream.**

 _I turned around. The view in front of me left me gaping like a goldfish._

 _Turned out, there were only three walls in the room which were all white. A big rectangular one attached to two small square ones to it's both sides. There was no wall opposite to the rectangular wall. In fact, there wasn't anything. I was in a small box like room which was half open with a wall missing._

 _I walked over to the edge, taking in the beauty in front of me._

 _I was in space because I could see millions of stars all tiny and large and they were shining._

 _The room started rotating at a slow pace. And when it came to a halt, I saw a huge sphere outside this time. A big ball of blue and green. It looked extraordinary from up here. And the best part, I could see every life and earth process happening in that sphere that I call home._

 _I could see clouds forming, the sun rising, watching the night fall on the other side, rain forming, snowing. Every possible earth process I've ever just watched on YouTube was now there in front of me. It was like someone had zoomed at particular places to show me._

 _I could see different countries and people, every emotion on different faces. I could see the center of the earth and it wasn't like what Jules Verne said. There was magma below, orange and brown rocks trying to get out of the volcanoes. I could see everything there is to know about my planet._

 _It was so mesmerizing; I couldn't take my eyes off of it. They were filled with tears._

 _I don't know how long I kept staring at the view, but it felt like hours. I then decided to examine the walls so that I could find a way out of here even though I was a slight reluctant to leave._

 _There were no secret doors or windows. Just plain white walls. I was about to panic when I heard a loud bang. I looked around but didn't find where the sound came from. A few seconds later, one of the square walls in front of me started collapsing into tiny pieces. I backed up to the opposite wall in fear._

 _The whole room started to collapse. I could see orange flames down below from where I stood. I was backed up, pressed up against the wall. The ground_ _near my feet started to deteriorate too. The wall behind me was gone. I had no support as I stood on a small piece of white._

 _I was still. Completely still. But then I saw something coming towards me. It was glowing in the darkness. It looked like a tiny glitter ball from where I was standing._

 _But as it came closer, I realized it wasn't tiny at all. It was a huge rock, glowing with white fire like magnesium._

 _It was coming towards me with a great velocity. I looked around for anything that could save me but all I could see is darkness above and orange flames below. The stars were gone too._

 _When I looked back at the oncoming ball of fire, it was so close and as it hit me, I saw darkness again._

My eyes darted open as I sat up with a jerk, with heavy breaths and my heartbeat nowhere near normal.

That was one strange dream. I rubbed my eyes before taking a look around the room I was in. I didn't recognize the room but it looked familiar.  
I was scared out of my wits, not only to find myself in a "strange but familiar" room but also due to the dream. I wasn't a big fan of heights.

In a frenzy to get out of the room, I quickly got down from the bed.

A wrong move, apparently.

When my feet touched the floor, my head started to pain in a disgusting manner and my whole world began to spin. I struggled to maintain my balance but failed miserably. I reached out to hold on to something but only ended up knocking down what seemed to be a glass of water kept on the bedside table. Not only that, but I fell down with a loud 'thump' beside the bed. Thankfully, I crashed on the plain floor and away from the broken glass shards.

I was breathing hard, trying not to scream in anguish. But the pain in my head began increasing. I thought I heard the door open but wasn't quite sure because my head was kinda 'occupied '. My eyes were closed shut tightly. So I wasn't able to see the face of the person who gently picked me up and put me down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kindness lacing his voice.

I took a deep breath to recover from the ache in my head, and then slowly lifted my eyelids.

And as the blurriness decreased, I realized that my rescuer was someone so familiar, I could recognize him in the blink of an eye.

But this wasn't possible. How could this man be here?

This could certainly not be _Rory Williams._ But he was.

My breathing fastened as my flashbacks from a few hours ago began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who and any of its characters except Faye and some of my original scenes.**

 **Chapter Two: A Strange Conversation**

 _A few hours earlier…_

I was sitting on my bed, a worn out copy of The Fault In Our Stars in my hands as I read the book for the 11th time.

My semester was over so I was almost relaxed. I let my mind get away from the nasty, tensed thoughts about the upcoming semester and let myself drift into the fictional world. That's what I always did. The fictional, fantasy world was more precious to me than the real one.

There was too much on my mind those days. But at that particular moment, I was Hazel Grace Lancaster falling in love with Augustus Waters.

It was a bright November afternoon. My favourite time of the year. I could hear all the usual sounds of car horns, railway tracks, the pigeons, and crows. All those sounds that made me feel like home.

Apart from that, I could hear the faint noise of my little stepsister from the room next door. It didn't bother me much as my door was closed shut.

Here comes the weird part now.

I was turning over to the next chapter when I heard it.

At first, it was like a low whisper and I thought I was just daydreaming too much.

But then it was loud and clear. The wheezing noise I only ever heard in my fantasies and daydreams or on the TV.

But it was there. The noise. It was loud. Really loud. I thought I must be going mad. I thought that my ears aren't in the real world right now. But I could make out the outline of something big and blue that started appearing beside my bed.

Finally, the wheezing and groaning stopped. My heart was beating so loud, I could almost hear it.

It was there. The object of my fantasies that I've grown to love so dearly. And I just kept staring at it, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

After a few moments, it was still there and did not disappear rendering my madness. I glanced at the door of my room, waiting for someone to come barging in to find out what that noise was about.

But no one did. I realised that my stepmom's sleeping in the room next door. My stepsister is up to something I don't know and my sister is with my grandma in the room located on the other side of the house. Hence, no one might have noticed the sounds.

I looked at the beautiful object again, standing tall and quite in my bedroom and blinked.

I closed my eyes. Slapped my both cheeks. I pinched myself on various places wincing all the way and looked at "it" again.

I'd been trying to lucid dream since a year and I'd also had a few successful ones that month. So I thought that I might be lucid dreaming at that moment. I did like a dozen reality checks to ensure myself that I certainly wasn't dreaming.

I got up from the bed and walked towards the huge box in slow motion. When I was near it, I raised my hand to touch it. And when I did, I felt faint vibrations as I expected. Pulling my arm back, I stared at it finally losing my cool.

I was on the verge of screaming but I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I was shaking and my heart was beating a million times faster.

My conscience screamed in my head the same thing over and over:

"The TARDIS is in your fuckin' bedroom!"

I stood there for a while, waiting for the dream to get over but I knew well that it wasn't a dream.

I also considered the idea that I had completely lost it after watching too much of the show and thinking too much about it.

But it seemed so real.

I hesitantly reached for the door handles and pushed them open.

It was completely dark. I wasn't able to see anything. But as I took my first step inside, it lit up like a Christmas tree.

I took in the breath-taking view in front of me. As expected, IT WAS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!

I felt dizzy. I grasped the door hard to keep me from falling down because all this was making me dizzy.

My mind wasn't accepting this. The voice in my head kept saying that this certainly CAN'T be real.

But it felt so real. Unlike the dreams. Unlike my fantasies. It was bigger on the inside as I had always imagined it. But now that I was "really" seeing it, everything seemed surreal.

It was the bluest blue than I've ever imagined it. And I was standing there, at the door of the time machine that travelled in time and space.

But something was wrong.

The control room had gone all red making the emergency wheezing...if you get what I mean.

But she only did this when the Doctor was in tremendous amount of danger.

My heart skipped a beat as the thought of the Doctor being real too, crossed my mind.

The man who was just a fictional character meant more to me than any other fictional characters. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him...on TV obviously. Not romantically, but I loved the man the most and it sucked that he wasn't real.

But now, when I stood there, half in my room and half in the TARDIS, I just had one big question inside my head:

"Where is The Doctor?"

I looked back at my room once more before stepping further into the box as I closed the doors behind me.

I looked around, everything so familiar and yet so strange.

I stopped near the control panel, grazing the buttons and levers lightly with my fingers.

I thought in my head; "What must have happened?"

I was surprised to get a reply. A soft voice was speaking into my ears. It was a female voice and I knew that it didn't belong to any of the female companions of the Doctor's.

It...she was saying something but it was faint at first and I couldn't understand.

But it became clearer after a couple seconds.

"The Doctor is in danger."

"He needs help. He's stuck somewhere terrible."

"Who are you? And why are you telling this to me? H-how can all of this be real?" I struggled to stop myself from asking more questions.

"I am the TARDIS. And you are the only person that can help the Doctor right now," she answered.

"What?! Wait! First of all, the TARDIS can't speak. Is this a prank or something? And why am I 'the only person' in this entire universe that can save the Doctor?"

"We are not of this world. We got pulled here. This is a parallel world. Your world, where we might not exist. The Dream Lord pulled us here. He has sent the Doctor and his companions to a dream world which is very deadly. And unlike the last time he did it, it's only a single dream this time. They aren't given a choice of two different worlds. They have no way out. And I can't go in there because I don't have that amount of energy to enter into the dream."

My head was spinning as I took the time to process this information. Dream Lord? I remember I made up a short story about that particular episode after watching it. I completely changed its plot where there won't be Amy's choice. It would all be a single dream world and they had to find a way out before they die. Quite a story I made up which was completely different than the real one but I never got a chance to really finish it.

"O-okaaaay but where do I come in? Why me?" I managed to ask as I was trembling with fear.

"Because you built it. The dream world. It's your daydream, Faye. The Dream Lord has access to all the dreams in the universe, even your daydreams. You created this fantasy and you never finished it. The Doctor is still stuck in it. And I need energy to get there which only you could provide. After all, it was your imagination that got him stuck there in the first place."

My eyes were wide with horror. This was a lot to take in.

Instead of answering her, I started laughing. Maniacally. Because I knew I had completely lost it this time. I had gone insane. Finally gone insane due to my own fantasy. Finally drowned myself in my own daydreams losing grasp.

"Why are you laughing?" She innocently asked me. But I kept laughing, clutching my stomach as it started to pain.

"This...can't...be real!" I said between my laughter.

"I know you think this as another one of your daydreams Faye, but I can assure you that this is real. You knew there was a chance that there existed parallel worlds. You've yourself made many fantasies in your head about it. That's because you believe. You believe that this is possible. And weren't you wishing so hard last year on your birthday to let the Doctor come for you? You admitted to yourself that he existed and was out there saving everyone's ass, didn't you?" Oh, she kinda sounds like him!

"How do you know all this about me?" I asked, my laughter long gone.

"I looked you up." She replied as a matter of fact. "Now, are you willing to help out and let me use up your imaginative energy to get to the Doctor?"

"What would happen to me if you soak out my energy? And what about my family?" I had gone mental. I was actually thinking of doing this.

"It would drain out your energy. Make you really weak. It would be extremely painful, I must warn you. But I could ensure that you won't die."

"How reassuring!" I sarcastic exclaimed.

"It's all your choice. I'm not forcing you," she stated calmly.

"I...I..need to think." I massaged my forehead with my fingers, my eyes closed shut as I considered the request.

"You have to take a decision fast Faye. We don't have much time left." I scoffed at her last statement.

"Alright. But if I do this, how will I come back? I mean, I have to be back at this exact moment." I was actually planning to do this.

Why? Because it was my fantasy. I know where he is. I know what they're going through right now and I have to get them out. And I did say that if saving the Doctor was the reason for my death, I would willingly accept it.

"I really don't know how to get you back here as this is a parallel world. But maybe the Doctor would know a way out for you."

"So you're saying that you want me to go through tremendous amount of pain as you soak up my energy to get to the Doctor with no guarantee of getting me safe back home?" I asked, my heart beating fast, not with fear but with determination.

"Pretty much, yes."

I sighed heavily and close my eyes before opening them a couple seconds later.

"Ok. I'll do it. But I need to get some things with me." I was gonna regret this.

"Thank you, Faye."

I got out of the TARDIS and into my room. The door was still closed and no one had noticed this big blue police box.

I wore my jacket and scarf and quickly stuffing my phone and earphones in my satchel, I entered the blue box again. I went near the control panel and hung my satchel onto one onto one of the levers.

"Okay. I'm ready. What do you want me to do?" I asked as I prepared for the oncoming pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who and any of its characters except Faye and some of my original scenes.**

 **Chapter Three: A Strange Agony.**

The TARDIS was speaking rapidly. It was giving me instructions to press various buttons, pull different levers and attaching IV to my arms and some weird wires to my forehead.

To say I was scared is a complete understatement.

After at least fifteen minutes of working on the control panel and sticking various wires on myself, she told me that it's time and to pull that last lever that'll start it.

With trembling hands, I pulled the lever. There was the wheezing sound again as the TARDIS began shaking.

I was seated on a chair to securely strap myself so that I don't fall when my energy is transferred.

Then I felt it. At first, it was a small tinge of pain in my head. Then it started increasing. It was like someone continously stabbing my brain from the inside. I firmly gripped the handles of the chair and closed my eyes shut.

After a few seconds, the pain was excruciating. I was screaming. Crying as my nails dug into the chair handle. It was something I never experienced.

It went on forever, I thought. Every second felt like an hour and I felt like my brain was going to burst into tiny pieces.

I was standing on the edge of unconsciousness when it finally stopped. The pain subsided, my head went limp and my eyes were droopy. I could still feel that horrible ache in my brain even if it wasn't there.

My heartbeats slowed down eventually and I felt a teeny bit better. But I didn't have the energy to unstrap myself and get up to find out what was going on. So I decided to sit there and wait for someone to come.

After what felt like twenty minutes later, I heard the door open. I was still strapped to the chair, sitting limped with my eyes closed.

I could hear people talking but it was coming from near the door. I was not able to make out the voices, but it was more than one person, that I was sure. When they came closer, I finally could listen quite clearly.

"Who is she Doctor?" A female voice. So familiar.

"Oh my God just look at her! She looks awful. Is she even breathing?" A concerned male voice. This one familiar too. A hand was pressed to my wrist while another touching my cheek.

"She's unconscious." The same male voice stated.

"Doctor, who is she?" The female voice, which I was trying hard to remember who it belonged to, spoke again.

There were sounds of buttons being pressed and levers being pulled near me. Someone was touching all the wires attached to me as if examining them.

"I don't know, Amy. But I do know why she's here." Now this voice I could recognise even if my brain is numb. The voice I've grown to love so much. Hearing it made me want to open my eyes and look at the person the voice belonged to. But I couldn't.

"Well, then why is she here?" The male voice asked which I was finally able to recognise as Rory Williams.

"The TARDIS used up her brain energy to get her," the Doctor said while he was still messing with the controls.

"But why would she use up her energy? Why her?" The female voice, which was obviously Amelia Pond's, asked.

"I have an idea why, but I'm not quite sure," the Doctor said slowly, dragging every word as if he was lost in thought.

"I have seen her somewhere...I don't know where but I'm sure it's her..." Amy said.

"You saw her just a few minutes ago, Amy. She was there, standing outside the window, watching us. She was there almost throughout our time here in the dream world." The Doctor stated whilst moving over to press more buttons.

"Yes...I saw a girl too but didn't get to see her face." Rory said and I was wondering what they were talking about.

"It was her Rory." The Doctor stated as a matter of fact. He had moved away from me and if my Doctor Who knowledge is as good as I think, I'm sure he was working the buttons of the screen, probably searching for information on me.

"Oh! This is _beautiful_! " The Doctor screamed and I knew he finally understood.

"What?" I heard Amy ask.

"The dream we were in, it was hers. She made it up. She is the creator of that dream. And apparently, we are not on our earth. It's a parallel world. Oh, that is extraordinary! The Dream Lord got us in this world and put us in a dream made by a girl who lives here so that it would be completely impossible for the TARDIS to harness that amount of energy to even get in the dream."

"But it still doesn't explain why she's here in this condition," said Rory.

"That's because the dream is inside her brain. It was created there. And the TARDIS used the energy from her brain cells and connected to her memory of the dream. It soaked out a lot of energy from her and it might have been quite...painful," the Doctor finished, dragging at the last word.

"So would she be okay? I mean, will there be any...side effects like memory loss or something?" Amy asked.

"No she'll be completely fine but there...is...one huge problem," the Doctor said cautiously.

"What?" It was both, Amy and Rory this time, seriousness accompanied their voices.

"We can't get out of here unless we use her again. We are still in the dream and we have...exactly 3.5 minutes until the ship blasts." This was not happening. My heart started beating really fast as I waited for either of them to say anything.

"A-are you sure there's no other way?" Amy asked slowly.

"No."

I wanted to scream. I wanted all this to be just a dream. I was freaking out, about to have a panic attack.

"Doctor, we can't do this to her! Just look at her!" Rory shouted.

"Yes, Rory, I know! I'm trying to find another way but the TARDIS can't get out of this. It's a dreamworld. It's not made to travel through dreams!" voice was frantic as I could hear him working on all the levers and buttons again.

"Doctor, you have to hurry up. It's just 2 minutes now!" A voice I didn't quite recognise. It was someone else and the way he said it, it was like he was enjoying all this.

"You...why are you doing this?" Amy's voice was filled with rage.

"Oh dear Amelia, it's not me. It's called destiny. Bye!" And I didn't hear that voice again.

"Doctor, now what?" Amy asked frantically.

"Now...oh...umm...I think...aaaaagh!" I could almost picture him pulling at his hair. He sounded so frustrated.

I couldn't let this happen. They were already here because of my daydream. It was partly my fault that I built the dream so complex. I can't let them die here.

When the Doctor was working something on the controls near me, I raised my hand with all my strength and grabbed his coat. It was painful but I held the coat tightly. He thankfully noticed and took my hand.

I tried opening my eyes but I managed to lift only one of my eyelids. Enough to see a really blurry image of a face I thought was the Doctor.

"Hey...hey, are you alright? Are you trying to say something?" The Doctor whispered gently.

It took all my strength but I finally managed to croak out, "Do it...p-please."

"But-" he started but I knew that we had less time.

"Doctor, do it. Now." And that was it. I couldn't speak more than that.

"Are you sure?" He asked again but didn't get any answer as Amy screamed.

"Doctor! It's just 30 seconds now!"

I felt the Doctor drop my hand and the last thing I heard from him was "I'm sorry." The terrible pain started again which pushed me to unconsciousness right away.

 _*End of flashback.*_


End file.
